fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Cujo, Max 3000
is sitting inside in his room in his club house on the Laptop Skunk: Lets See if my Show is on Netflix. Minutes Skunk: Did Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans Cancelled my Shows on Netflix? No! Bad Bullies Calling Cujo's Father, Max 3000's Father & Henry's Father Cujo's Father: What? Cujo just put Cujo (film) on Netflix? Don't Worry We'll Take care of Them. Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans: (Laughing) Henry's: Whats so Funny Henry Evans? Did you Put all Horror Films on Netflix? Henry Evans: Yes. Cujo: Besides We are a Horror Fan. Henry's Father: Thats it Henry Evans Your Grounded for Infinity!!!!!!!!!!! Cujo's Father: Cujo! You're Grounded for Infinity!!!!!!!!!!!! Max 3000's Father: Max 3000! You're Grounded for Infinity!!!!!!!!!! Cujo's Father: These are the movies that Hades Surved! You're banned from everything that are Horror! Gumball Watterson: And I Want my Show to Be on Netflix! But Now you Ruined it! Dawrin Watterson: Yeah Max 3000 You're going to Spend the Rest of your life with no Horror Stuff! Spike: Nobody and I Mean Nobody Throws away My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Skunk: For My Idea I will Change Cujo (film) into How to Train Your Dragon! Cujo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gumball Watterson: Skunk I thought you said you want your show to be on Netflix. Skunk: I Know but How to Train Your Dragon 2 is on Netflix. Dawrin Watterson: So Skunk you want your show to be on Netflix? Skunk: Yes. Spike: Well You have to Wait Skunk Because Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 are going into China, Right Mr. Evans. Henry's Father: Right Spike. Let Me List the Things That are not Horror to watch, tv shows & video games, Skunk Fu!, Arthur Read, The Amazing World of Gumball, Chowder, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy, Ice Age Series, Madagascar Series, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, Aladdin Trilogy, The Little Mermaid Trilogy, The Mr. Men Show, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Spongebob Sqaurepants, Regular Show, Cool Runnings, Barney and Friends, Boohah, The Rescuers Series, Dinosaur, Fantasia, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Land Before Time Series, Scooby-Doo, Tom & Jerry, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, Back to the Furture Trilogy, Despicable Me Trilogy, King Kong, Land of the Lost, Jurassic World Series, How many bugs in the Box, Jumpstart Learning System, Reader Rabbit Collection, Cluefinders Collection, The Fairy Oddparents, Danny Phantom, Dink the Little Dinosaur, An American Tail Series, Brave, The Fox and the Hound Series, Balto Trilogy, Alpha and Omega Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Meet the Robinsons, The Pink Panther, Johnny Test, Sleeping Beauty, Enchanted, Maleficent, Homeword Bound 1 & 2, Old Yeller, Savage Sam, Peter Pan Series, Shrek Series, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Drake and Josh, ICarly, Marvin Marvin, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Kong: The Animated Series, Phineas and Ferb, Animal Crossing, MySims, 101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp, Batman The Brave of the Bold & The Adventures of Tintin all the Things that Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 will watch that are not Horror! Henry Evans: No We Don't Want to go to China!! Henry's Father: You Have to because every kids hate horror stuff let's go. (Henry's Father Driving Henry Evans to the Airport) (Cujo's Father Driving Cujo to the Airport) (Max 3000's Father Driving Max 3000 to the Airport) Person at the Desk: May I Help you? Henry's Father: Yes, We Like to have 3 Tickets for Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 for China, please. Person on the Desk: OK, here you go. Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans, enjoy!! (Cujo, Henry Evans & Max 3000 enters the plane sobbing) (Several hour later) Captain: We will land in China shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. Cujo: I Can't Beleave Spike said Were going to China for our Punishment! Max 3000: Yeah, They Just had to force us to Watch Things that are not Horror, Henry Evans: This is All Skunk, Gumball & Dawrin and Spike's Fault Now we'll Never get out of Here! (Meanwhile) Gumball Watterson: Hey, Skunk I got go News, Your Show is now avaible on Netflix. Skunk: Thanks Gumball Your my Best Friend even you Dawrin. Spike: For now on We will be glad not have Fake VHS, and Edit our shows and movies. Dawrin Watterson: Let's get this Party Started, 5...4...3...2...1...Start! (Skunk and his Friends Celebrate No Horror Movies & No Fake VHS) Category:Grounded Stuff